This invention is concerned with improvements in and relating to apparatus for the anaerobic fermentation of organic liquid materials or especially organic waste materials.
The anaerobic fermentation of organic waste materials is a well established process and has conventionally been carried out in a closed vessel which may be provided with stirring or agitation means. It has, further, been proposed to carry out anaerobic fermentation in a packed vessel, that is a vessel packed with an ordered or random array of packing elements such as are used in the chemical enginerring industry in, for example, distillation towers, scrubbers and the like.